memories
by AlyKat 98
Summary: i cant spoil it for you but i will tell you its an OCxOC no it is not a romance its a friendship and the two are my ocs zam and lin if you dont know them look at my profile at the very bottom it has there refrences rated T just in case plz read


**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim only my OCS zam and lin. a/n: this is my first song fic so please don't be harsh on me. **

_Memories_

_**I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears **_

Zam came home looking like a lifeless zombie and expected to be hugged by her sir Lin. But she knew that she would not receive one as she dragged herself to the couch and sat.

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just**_

_**Leave **_

Zam closes her eyes and tries to forget her pain then unwanted memories start to go on in her head. _"ZAMMY LOOK AT ME!" Lin shouts out while throwing Snowballs at a tree. "That's nice lin." Zam says while_ _Reading a book. Lin giggles and continues to play in the Snow._

_**Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone **_

"_ZAMMY!" Lin shouts out fearfully. "LIN! LIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" zam calls out and the sound of a gunshot goes through the air. _"LIN!" zam shouts out while waking up expecting Lin to come in and ask what was wrong. But no one came and zam realized it wasn't a dream. Then her unwanted memories kept going.

_**These wound won't seem to heal this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time could not erase when you cried I'd wipe away all of**_

_**Your tears when you scream I fought away all of your fears **_

"_Zammy mister piggy is not waking up." Lin says with tears in her eyes. Zam's eyes soften and hugs her crying sir. "Don't worry lin he's in a better place." Zam says. "r-really." Lin asks and zam nods her head. _

_Lin screams out in terror and zam runs into her room. "What is it Lin?" zam asks. "I saw a monster go under my bed." Lin says. Zam sighs and checks under her bed and pretends to grab something and throw it out the window. "There problem solved." Zam says. "Thank you zammy." Lin says and goes back to sleep._

_**I've held your hand for all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Zam hated to still be in grief after Lin's death. She knew Lin wouldn't want her to cry over her but she gave in and cried harder.

_Zam runs closer to the sound of the gun shot and see's Lin having a big gaping hole on her head. "no." zam says with tears flooding down her eyes._

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating life**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams **_

_Zam picks up what was left of her sir unit and could have sworn she would have fell apart in her claws. She looks at the damages and zam's heart sank to know that she was beyond repair. Zam cradles Lin in her arms. "Lin please don't leave me please." Zam chokes out but Lin's eyes showed no sign of life in them and zam's heart broke at that very moment._

_**Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me these wounds won't**_

_**Seem to heal this pain is just too real it's just too much for time to erase**_

After that day zam wasn't herself anymore her entire personality changed. She was going through a state of depression and would cut herself to relive her guilt. Zam tries her best to dry up her tears and goes out the door of her base and walks to her backyard.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when**_

_**You screamed I'd fight all of your tears I've held your hand for all of these**_

_**Years but you still have all of me I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you scream I'd**_

_**Fight away all of your fears I've held your hand for all of these years but you**_

_**Still have all of me**_

Zam walks towards a stone that is marked 'lin, 1998-2011, best friend and a loyal servant that will never be forgotten.' Zam sits in front of the stone and tears come harder on zam's face and she takes a deep breath. "I miss you Lin I hope you are happy were ever you are." Zam says and places a flower and a cupcake with a candle on Lin's grave. "And happy birthday Lin." Zam says with a slight smile and walks back to her house.

**So how was it and I have to say I sorta cried while making this :'( I hope you liked it review please.**


End file.
